quevillefandomcom-20200213-history
Range
Range is a fighting skill that allows players to kill enemies from a distance. In order to train range, you must have first equipped a bow and a quiver with arrows, or a spear. Then you must go up to an enemy and click the option "Attack" and you must wait until the enemy is finished in order to receive experience. Weapons The most powerful range weapons are Long Bows. Other weapons may be desired for other reasons. Spears, for example, do not require quivers or use arrows, and can be used with shields and capes. Bows and arrows Crossbows, shortbows, and long bows, require a quiver to be worn and arrows in the quiver as ammunition. Arrows Arrows can be made by combining arrowheads with logs, which are obtainable by chopping down dead trees, and feathers, which can be found after killing chickens. Arrows are also sold in several places. Clicking on arrows gives the option to add them to the quiver, which requires the quiver is in your inventory. Clicking the quiver allows arrows to be removed in groups of 10, if you have that many. By design, you can pack up to 9 arrows into a quiver above it's maximum capacity. Spears Spears do not require a quiver to be worn, or arrows to be used. Armor Most body armor works the same as in other fighting skills. An exception is Leather Armor, which gives 10% of the Range level in Armor points. Armbands Armbands are special armor that can be worn with quivers. Shields and rings Shields cannot be used with bows, but rings can be used with either bows or spears. Ranger Hat Helmets provide no protection for rangers, but there is a special hat that does, appropriately called the Ranger Hat. Unique features Unlike other fighting skills, range offers teaming and poisoning abilities. Teaming Rangers may attack an enemy that another player is already attacking. Another player may also attack an enemy being attacked by a ranger. In either case, if the ranger kills the target, this results in a Team Kill, where exp for the kill is divided by the original attacker and the ranger. The other player wins all the exp for killing the target first, the ranger gaining no exp. If the ranger was the original attacker, this is a form of kill stealing. The primary attacker has an advantage, though if one breaks away to eat, the other may become the primary attacker. Poisoning Poisoned arrowheads may be bought from the Mysterious Trader. If these are in your inventory while you PvP using range, you will automatically poison your opponent at a random time. The poison arrowheads apparently fit over the arrowhead or spearhead. Your opponent may drink Cure Poison to avoid losing hp. History In Fordana, leather armor did not have a bonus for rangers. There were no spears, poisoned arrowheads, ranger hats or range armor. Armbands of different colors had different effects, and required different levels. References * Category:Skills